The present disclosure relates to a movement control apparatus, a movement control method and a program.
Image processing for obtaining a desired image can include, for example, trimming. For example, a technology for obtaining an image of being easier to see by performing the trimming can include, for example, technologies described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-096487 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-194681.